


Not Enough

by LovesWifi



Series: Single Parenting [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe, F/M, Future, One Shot, Single Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Adrien looses the love of his life, but gains a princess in the progress. Hope you enjoy!





	Not Enough

He never had expected to hear a heart breaking line come from his Lady's lips. "Adrien take care of her. If you don't, I'll find a way to beat you. I love you."

That was the last line ever to fall from her lips. Her monitor coming to a dreadful stop. 

There had been a problem during the birth of his child. He had lost the love of his life. 

He had to make the decision to save his child and her die, or he has a chance to save Marinette with very little chance of success. 

She had fought long enough to see her child and say that line before she lost. 

He couldn't bear to look at her. Emma had her midnight hair. She had his forest green eyes. The perfect mix of the both of them. 

With Marinette gone, Tikki had to leave. He had decided it would be good to hold onto Plagg while he went through this. 

Emma and him headed to  
the home that felt empty since he had rushed her to the hospital. 

Some of her clothes were scattered across the floor, like she had just gone to work or the store. No, he couldn't tell himself that, she's gone. 

They had moved to a smaller apartment, so the memories wouldn't haunt him as much. 

Alya hadn't spoken to him since he made the decision to save Emma. She hadn't been anywhere. The last time he had seen Nino or Alya was at her funeral. 

He had resumed patrol two months after Emma had come home from the hospital. 

He had transformed, Emma slinged to his chest in a lime green baby sling. She looked like a Minnie Chat Noir. (Plagg realized it would of killed him to see her in the normal LB suit.) That included a tail whiskers, a pink nose, and ears. 

"Chat Noir! Over here!" The new Ladybug said, bounding across the roof to meet him. 

When she had called him, he was facing away from her. She stopped in her tracks when she sat the lime sling. 

"Who's child's that?" the brunette said, hazel eyes sparkling at him. 

"Mine and was… La… never mind," Chat said looking over the city. 

"How old is he? Is he a boy or girl?" She asked. 

"It's a girl. She is two months," Chat said. 

"When did you loose Ladybug?" She asked. 

"Two months. How did you know I was talking about my… my precious Lady," Chat asked looking at her then quickly face the city again. 

"The hair. Midnight," she answered. 

"Take care of her," he said looking in the sling. 

"Who? Your Minou?" She asked cocking her head to the side. 

"No, Tikki. Tell her Emma and I are doing alright. And LB's best friend can't even look at me, never mind talk to me," Chat said jumping home. 

"Okay?" She asked then jumped the opposite way. 

Her hair was growing longer. He kept it nicely in a pony on the top of her head. 

On her first birthday Adrien left her at the Dupain-Cheng's. They had asked him to stay, but he politely declined. 

He ran around as Chat Noir throughout the day. Trying to relive his teenage years, to be free, to have his love. 

Over the year the new Ladybug had learned to not bother him. She barely spoke to him after that first night. They occasionally talked, they sometimes fought. Then went home and cried. 

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?!" He screamed falling to his knees. 

He after that went to pick up Emma. He arrived a couple minutes before doing cake, Alya, Nino, Sabine and Tom. Stood looking at him as he entered. 

"Agreste! You had some nerve coming here! You basically sent my best friend to her death bed!" Alya screamed tear swelling up and rolling down her cheeks. 

"I wanted to be with my daughter for her cake," He explained walking over giving her a kiss on her head. "The procedure the doctors would have done, might've killed both of them. Do you know how hard that choice was? I would have rather died instead of her!"

The room fell to silence. Until Emma said. "Papa! Papa!" Raising her hands in the air. 

"Emmy it's time for cake!" Adrien said ruffling her hair. 

"Okay let's start!" Sabine said bringing the pastel pink cake over to her. 

She ended up smashing it. Cake on her face and in her hair. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you had to make that decision. I mean I love the girl, but if she had survived instead of Emma she would of killed me," Alya said sheepishly. 

"That was the hardest decision I ever had to make," he said voice shaking. 

"I know, we all do," Alya said coming in and giving him a hug. Tom, Sabine, and Nino all joining in on the hug. 

"Papa!" Emma exclaimed lifting her hands in the air. Adrien took her out of her highchair and let her join the group hug. 

Three years Later 

"Papa? Where's mama?" Emma asked looking up at her dad. Emerald eyes sparkling, midnight hair flowing. 

Now three years old she had changed a lot, Adrien let her hair grow out so there would be less similarities between her and Marinette. 

"She… do you want to visit her?" Adrien asked. He got a excited head nod in return. "Should we go get flowers?"

"Ya! We should get some daisies," Emma said then looked up at her dad. Not that gleeful smile from before, but a sad smile. 

They picked up the flowers then head to were she lay resting. Then a question caught Adrien's attention. "Why is mama sleeping under the ground?"

"She is not gonna wake up," Adrien said. He had worked up the courage to stay with her on her birthday. 

"Oh," Emma said then after a little bit she said. "Will you go to sleep in the ground one day? Will I!?!"

"Not for a long, long time. You have your hole life in front of you," Adrien said picking her up. 

Six Years Later

"Are you disappointed in me?" Emma asked from the backseat. 

"No of course not honey. Why would you say or ever think that?" Adrien asked. 

"Well earlier during the competition when I did the back hand spring, instead of a smile of glee. I was met with a sad smile," Emma explained. 

"Well, honey, your mother used to do those a lot. She was actually the best," Adrien sighed. 

"What do you mean? Mama used to do gymnastics?" Emma asked. 

"No she was doing something better," Adrien sighed at the memory. 

"What was that?" Emma asked. 

"Well, I'll tell you when your older. Now we have to get to Grandmama and papa," Adrien said. 

"Yay! We get to them, Aunt Alya, Uncle Nino and Veronica and Eric!" Emma said swinging her legs. 

"Yep the twins will be there," Adrien said then got out of the door with Emma following shortly after. 

Seven Years Later

That was it. Adrien couldn't handle it anymore. Emma had started wearing those, god damn, pigtails. 

That's not the worst of it, two weeks after Emma had started wearing the pigtails. A new Ladybug showed up. 

"Emma remember when you were younger, on your… ninth birthday? Was it your ninth?" Adrien started. 

"Yes, it was my ninth," Emma confirmed. 

"Well I said your mom did something better then gymnastics?" Adrien said getting a nod. "Well she used to be Ladybug. I used to be Chat Noir. I had to give it up when you were three."

"That's why I'm such a natural," Emma muttered. "Dad, I should tell you something."

"What's that honey? Oh ya I used have a kwami named, Plagg, she had Tikki. I hope the new Ladybug takes good care of her," Adrien said lost in thought, then snapped back to reality. "Sorry hon, you can go."

"Tikki is in good hands. I just know it. Tikki! Come on out!" Emma said. 

"Tikki? You have Tikki? Fu!?! Why would Fu do that?" Adrien asked. 

"Adrien," a small voice comforted, Tikki's voice. "It's fine."

"I know. Most Chat Noirs love Ladybugs, so your going to be safe," Adrien breathed. 

"Tiki is that why you started to cry when I first met you?" Emma asked. 

"Yes, you had the same reaction as your mom," Tikki confirmed. "Your dad and her were one of the most powerful duos ever."

"Thanks Tikki," Adrien said sheepishly. 

Maybe he wasn't enough to save his Lady. He happened to be more than enough to keep his daughter safe. No one is perfect, but he went above and beyond for his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my emotions. I use writing as an outlet. I've felt pain and sadness lately… BAM this was created. -Wifi 
> 
> (don't worry I'm not suffering from depression)


End file.
